The Seven Sinners of Ikebukuro
by CJCroen1393
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins. Seven basic concepts that are believed to lead the soul to eternal ruin. Follow the stories of seven people whose aspirations, desires or selfish impulses lead them to commit these Sins. Oneshot. Rating WILL go up at the "Lust" chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Sinners of Ikebukuro

Table of Contents

Pride: It was common knowledge that he only cared about himself.

Gluttony: No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

Wrath: He always let his emotions get the better of him.

Greed: He was definitely seeing perks to being the leader of such a large organization.

Envy: He watches her quietly and wonders to himself, "What do they have that I don't have?"

Lust: She had two options: shoot him down now, or throw caution to the wind and give in to both his desires and her own.

Sloth: He slept through the day…slept because there was nothing left for him…

**_Author's_ note:** My first story! (well, the first one I'm going to upload) This is just the table of contents but I've already got chapter 1 done! I'm going to wait to upload it though. Why? Because I want you guys to guess which sin is going to be which character! In order to guess, look at the quotes above. Some of them are kind of obvious (Lust and Wrath for example) but others might be harder, so try to guess! I'll upload the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! Sorry for wasting your time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Sinners of Ikebukuro

Chapter 1

Pride

_The sin of pride (Latin: "Superbia") is generally intended to represent an unwarranted or unjustified feeling of narcissism and obsession with oneself. What separates "Pride" from "Vanity" is the fact that vanity tends to apply more towards an obsession with one's physical appearance while pride applies more generally. However, the two sins can (and usually do) overlap. Pride is considered to be the worst of the Seven Deadly Sins because it was the one that caused Lucifer's fall and causes people to put themselves above God and all others. Additional, one can find it difficult to repent from Pride as one may simply be too proud to admit they were wrong. The patron demon of Pride is Lucifer and its corresponding Virtue is Humility._

Izaya Orihara was always a rather arrogant young man. The way he saw it, there was no one out there who could possibly be more perfect than he was. Actually, the way he saw it, anyone more perfect wouldn't be allowed to exist. He was handsome, strong, fast, tough, intelligent, eloquent, young (he would be turning twenty four for the fifth year in a row soon), and resilient. Heck, he was rich even! What more could you want? He was the whole package.

He was bored today. There wasn't much to do and he didn't have any jobs arranged. Namie was busy standing at the window, staring outside, probably stalking her brother. There was no one to mess with. Izaya had never felt so bored. So he decided to go out and look for someone to mess with.

"I'll be going out, Namie." He called.

Namie didn't answer. She just stood there, staring out the window, looking bitter. Izaya chuckled at how strange she was. And when _he_ thought someone was strange, well, that was saying something! But he decided to shrug this off. He didn't care about Namie. As he walked out the door, he passed an elderly couple. He didn't care about them either. He passed some kids running around, playing tag. He didn't care about them either. He passed his sisters, Mairu and Kururi. He didn't care about them either.

It was common knowledge that he only cared about himself.

Yes, Izaya only cared about himself. He was what many considered a sociopath. He had no empathy for others. Just him. He smiled at his reflection in a nearby window, grinning at the bright, shining whiteness of his teeth. He moved closer to his reflection, examining all of his features. He was thin. This pleased him. Who needed to be a big beefy muscle-head anyway? He remembered Erika handing him a bara manga which he promptly dropped in disgust at the overinflated, almost steroid-junkie looking muscles on those men. His body-type was perfect. He was thin but not gaunt, he was filled out just enough that, if one saw him with his clothes off, they would find that he was rather curved. He eyes were perfect too. They were sharp, piercing, focused and filled with intelligence and yet, at the same time were intimidating and cold. His hair, sleek, black, shining and healthy, was also perfect. He laughed. Even his voice was perfect. He looked at his clothes, the same fuzzy coat, the same long grey pants and the grey shirt underneath his jacket. Perfect fashion choices. Completely different from everyone else.

Everything about him was perfect. He would never be told otherwise. The shop owner glared at him through the window he was staring at.

"Are you gonna buy anything?"

"No sir," said Izaya, "sorry."

With that he left, snickering to himself.

He was bored again.

He wandered around the city some more, looking for someone to mess with. There wasn't anyone. No one. His boredom was getting worse, he needed something to do. And then, he saw it. A picture of him. It was on a "Wanted" poster but still, it was his face, and an absolutely glorious photo of him, too. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. There was no way to deny it. He stared at the photo, an overjoyed expression on his face, as he basked in the glow of his own beauty. He had no one to mess with so he decided that he could make up for it by looking at himself to stave off boredom. He knew he was good looking but he never realized that he was this gorgeous. He didn't snap back to reality until he heard a loud voice.

"IIIZAYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was Shizuo.

Izaya snickered to himself again. He looked at the picture and said "Well, see you later, self, I gotta bounce."

With that, Izaya ran, letting Shizuo chase him again.

**_Author's__ Note:_**Since I have a lot of school (WHY! WHY DID I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH OVER THE SUMMER!? T_T) I'm probably not going to be able to update as much. So, here's the first chapter. I'm a little nervous, I hope I didn't mess with people's expectations too much and I hope Izaya's not too OOC (although everyone will have SOME OOCness, like *censored* in the Lust chapter and *censored* in the Greed chapter and even *censored* in the Envy chapter!) Anyway, kudos to everyone who guessed and I'm going to say that, *spoiler alert* everyone guessed right that Shizuo would be Wrath. I'm not going to tell you the rest but I give props to my first reviewer, who guessed all but one at least partially right. Unfortunately, I'm changing the Envy chapter so it's not Namie anymore, sorry! To make things fair again, I'll give everyone a second chance to guess things:

Pride: Izaya.

Gluttony: Think of someone's thoughts while they're being forced to "feed" someone else.

Wrath: Shizuo XD

Greed: Someone with lots of power, and lots of "money"...

Envy: The guy for this one isn't jealous of just ONE person, he's jealous of THOUSANDS of people who DON'T EVEN EXIST!

Lust: This chapter will focus on two people (of course ;D) but be largely from the point of view of one. She'll be noticing some "changes" in her partner.

Sloth: This guy is more or less...depressed :(.

So think you can guess? Remember, I'm not going to tell you if you guess right or wrong but see if you can, anyway! There's no winning or losing in this game! I figured it'd be fun for people to guess the sins. Unfortunately, I may not find a lot of time to write but when I can I'll upload the next chapter ASAP!

Now, according to the chart above the next one is "Gluttony"!


End file.
